Ghost
by Eophan
Summary: Asura finds interest in a seemingly boring young girl. AsuraxMaka.
1. Understanding

I have thought about things for a very long time.

It does not matter to know anything about the outside world, for true wisdom lies within. To know oneself is better than knowing the innermost secret of the universe. I am aware of who I am, and what I am perceived as. I am considered an evil spiritual entity that is bred and born from madness, and the embodiment, the very beginnings of the fear that lurks within the hearts of man. I have fleshed my own mind out to the core, have delved deeper than any normal mortal would dream of. To learn the vastness of the world is nothing to the infinite soul, where our true selves bleed from.

Why then, must shadows choke, and terror seethe, for intangible ghosts?

I sit within the warm walls of this temple, far away from all that I knew, in a time period that I am unfamiliar with, and I am worried. I am merely watching the world slowly burn underneath the pressure of my own insanity, and I feel my strength increase with every passing moment. The new world will rise from the ashes soon enough, a world where madness reigns above all else; A world free of fear. A place where I can truly be happy. My hedonistic side _does_ have a tendency to take over with things like this. I know all of myself, have explored my sub-conscious so completely, I wonder if it even exists anymore, and yet I still understand so little of it's meaning. I tell myself that it means nothing...

But I am scared of myself.

I must learn the truth of _their _world that so desires to kill me. I need to find some sort of comfort from this darkness. I need this knowledge in order to continue. I need this power.

I propelled myself further into the belly of the beast, this cavernous ruin that I call home. It stretches endlessly from one direction to another, but I can fly, and my eyes are so accustomed to the darkness, I may as well be just like the small animals and insects that might have occupied this place, if I had not already obliterated the millions of tiny souls within several thousand yards. Safety first, and so on. I sat upon one of many giant broken pillars that sprout from the ground, walls, and ceiling like stalactites and stalagmites. I settled myself into a lotus position, and sent out a small sampling of my soul-wavelength in my own version of astral projection towards the one thing in this world that I am familiar with: my old master, Death.

He told me about the school he founded to teach those demon-weapon children how to use their powers. Their main purpose is to fight against "evil" kishin beings, such as myself, while the school, and Death's own city were built to contain my tomb. I floated through this city, styled in Death's somewhat absurd manner, on the way to this school of his. That bag he sealed me afforded me no such luxury like this second spirit of myself that is so easy to control. How fitting that I be free to search this, the weight that was once upon my skin, as I please. I am just a waif; completely invisible to all those around me, and my wavelength is carefully contained from my meditative state.

It took no time at all for me to explore the school my old master so lovingly described. I watched the children of the DWMA with mild interest at first, chuckling at _their _crippling fear of _me, _and their foolish attempts to strengthen themselves so that they may defeat me. All these years, and this is the force Death has managed to put together? My own fears seemed for nothing after all, if this is truly the army that is to defeat me. But oh, how wrong I was...

I learned the queer workings of the school, and soon moved on to the students themselves. Most of them are faceless drones, merely following the orders of Death without a true will of their own. I naturally drifted towards the students more prone to madness. What is there to fear when you know what to expect, after all?

These students were, funnily enough, all in the same high-ranking class, taught by an obviously insane Professor.

Franken Stein, I learned, is always balancing precariously on the brink of losing his sanity entirely. He wants to have fun without fear more than anything else, something I can sympathize with. I watched as the madness in the air slowly pushed the man closer to acting on his wants, and he will make a powerful asset, when the time comes. It is the mad teaching the mad, in the meantime.

I lingered for a time near a meister named Crona, whose madness filled his very body, and would likely devour him relatively soon. The massive store of power that Crona holds within is very interesting indeed, and it will be incredibly destructive when the skinny little thing finally snaps. The child's constant state of fear is slightly endearing, I admit. Crona will find my new world to be a wonderful place to live, indeed.

I floated around these dozen or so little children, little demons in their own right, some housing more madness and power than others. Death's son fits cleanly into this category. The way that they deny themselves is truly a sad, sad thing.

Lately, my attention shifted curiously towards the one girl in the class, who, at first glance, had no trace of madness in her. Such an oddity was something that I could not help but to hungrily investigate.

I observed, with some interest, the pool of madness that resides deep within her soul. It's cleverly hidden underneath the waves of a Grigorian soul, but the madness inside is vast, and potentially all-consuming. All the better reason to exploit her pure, angelic soul. That light is a garish one.

How does she look? She is a plain girl: Short and thin, with long boyish legs. A button nose, thin lips, and rather large green eyes. Fine wispy blonde hair pulled too tightly on both sides of her head. Layers of clothing, ending in a yellow sweater and pleated skirt, sometimes with long black coat. I vaguely remember her at some point during my revival, but I do not think she played an important part in any events of that night.

Even with this small wavelength of mine, born from me as it is, there is still an amount of madness to it. It is small, very, very small, but my presence still hold an amount of influence in this place. Yes, my relationship with Maka is insubstantial at best, but she has already reacted to me more than even the most aforementioned insane. I smiled, and made to flick her ear with my fingers, simply because it is there, and she turned around in her school chair, looking straight into my eyes with those massive green ones. I halted my motions entirely, holding my breath, and she turned right back around. Even she does not seem to realize why she acted as such. I shoved my arm through every other student in this classroom, and not a single one of them so much as twitched.

There is an odd, disquieting feeling to her. There is an apprehension when I am near this girl that I can not place, but it is a gentle prickle of fear, inconsequential to the terror I've known. Despite myself, I'm fascinated. I sit here in this old temple, utterly alone, with nothing to do but wait. What is it to watch from afar, in this case, even for lack of anything better to do? I would rather avoid venturing outside anyway.

During the day, I sit beside her, this little Maka. I watch as she quietly sticks her nose in books at every available moment. Sometimes I'll read along with her. She has a vast array of interests when it comes to novels, and I hear her deriving their wisdom into her own often. Her classmates know her as intelligent, teasing her with names like "bookworm" and "nerd." She uses these books at makeshift weapons often, when this juvenile name-calling occurs. I'd hate to be on the receiving end of these blows to the skull, despite my obviously superior strength. Her understanding of the world seems to stem entirely from the library she retains in her head, and what a slim, bereft knowledge she wields as such. While I had gained as much, she is not a particularly shy child. She gives commands without fear of repercussion, and has a rather large group attending to her at all times. Maka may even be a leader, amongst the mad children in this class.

Maka takes great pride in her studies. There is an obsessive perfectionism in this, even when the outcome of her work never seems to have any sort of impact on her life. Especially on matters of the soul, she is well-learned, one of the few subjects that carries over into the tangent world. She would absolutely quake in fear if she were ever to see _my _soul. I am certain that her heightened perception would back-fire. Her madness would be very enjoyable, indeed.

Perhaps it's because of her serious demeanor that I feel so unsettled? But no, there is so much more to the mind, I must dig deeper.

During the night, Maka shows to me a softer side when she believes that she is alone. Her appearance changes entirely: She pulls her hairbands out carefully, shaking her head and sighing with relief. Most of her clothes are discarded, instead donning oversized shirt and soft pants. I wouldn't mind some clothes to that affect, myself. She tidies her room, keeping her treasured objects in pristine condition. Maka's eyes do a quick once-over, taking every last detail into consideration, before finally allowing herself to have fun. She seems to fear chaos, doing everything in her power to hold the sanctuary that she so tenderly grasps within her frail fingers. Even this mundane routine speaks volumes; when learning the secrets of the mind, nothing is mundane, every action and thought has equal and opposite reaction.

Despite her scholarly habits, Maka is truly a child of this new era. She introduces me to so many new things. She likes to watch a great deal of television, mostly anime. She plays a large assortment of video-games. She spends a lot of time on the internet. She scribbles in a notebook she so lovingly dubbed the 'Maka-Note,' and I read her poetry with detached interest. These habits hold great emotional hold over Maka: I have seen her cry and laugh because of these fictional imaginings. Sometimes she sees images on the internet that frighten her, and she leaves her light on all night, huddling herself on her bed. If only she knew of me; I'm the only real monster that she should fear.

Maka is very still when she sleeps. Her hair fans out behind her like a halo, face passive and still, barely breathing. The first time I witnessed this, I was so worried that she had died suddenly that I maneuvered my tall form around hers in order to listen to her heartbeat, assuring myself that she was indeed still alive. Why did I do this? Because I am not finished with her yet. Even when she is asleep, this fear of her never leaves me. I am afraid that it will never leave me again, until I find it's root.

Some days, I sit in front of her, blocking her view of whatever she is so intently focused on, and smile. Time means nothing to me; I can not remember how long we simply looked at each other. Our relationship has transcended very slightly, going beyond simply studying from afar. Maka is aware of me to some degree, I am sure of it. Sometimes, when I am positioned just right in front of her face, she smiles back.

I have memorized all of her movements. Every pattern, tic, and gesture is carefully choreographed in my mind. A million Maka's dance across my memories, every one possessing their own individual language that tells me a story. I've began to play a game with Maka, where I shadow her and carefully repeat every one of her movements in perfect, lightning-quick synchronization. I play this game giddily, easily keeping up with her. Sometimes she tries to throw a wrench into this game, the clever girl, putting the end of movement A at the beginning of movement D, or only a small twitch of an obscure movement X, but even those I have learned to predict.

But it isn't enough. Our game is enjoyable, but I can not know her every thought. I can predict her movements, I can read her body-language, but I can not know the inner machinations of her sub-conscious. It is not enough, I need to know my Maka in her entirety. This fear that I hold for her is nothing in comparison to the power I shall wield once I can understand it. There will never again be any reason to fear this girl, and then perhaps I can meet her!

I have fallen in love a few times, but I can not say for certain if that is what I feel for Maka. If it is, then all of my previous emotions have been something else entirely. I am comforted by this girl, in her clean, safe world, and yet I am scared of it all the same. I have done away with my imagination, I have nothing to fear any longer... And yet here I am. If this is love, then it is a torrential, billowing love, born from interest... And understanding, for I am sure that there is something mutual in the games that we play together. She begins to respond to me more and more, even if she does not know it, I am influencing her all the same. We've smiled at each other for what seems like years, but I can not even know if only a day has passed, because she is the only thing that I can think of now.

I have progressed, and made a discovery: Maka is the one that is destined, by Death, to defeat me. She is being groomed for this one task more than all of the other students at this accursed Academy. This must be where my fear of her stems from. This fear, it is like a dream. It is a chilling feeling, that in another life, a different universe parallel to this one, she has already destroyed me, but it is more than that... If I realize this, then what is this ignominious fear? No, no, there must be more, I haven't even scratched the surface. I must devote myself entirely to this. While I am meditating, my metabolism is slowed almost to a stop: Eating and sleeping are inconsequential. I can never think of anything again until I find the ultimate truth that lies within her. Our games may seem absurd and mundane, but I have never done anything more important.

* * *

A/N

This is either a two-part'er or a three-part'er. Things get weird from here on out, but that's Asura for you, yeah? Thank you for reading, tell me what you think so I can make this sucker AWESOME.


	2. Love

I wonder...

If I feel the need to have put myself in this situation in the first place, then have I really thought about anything at all this past eight-hundred years? I search so hungrily for the answers, but I can not know if I've ever asked the right questions to begin with...

Oh well. I'm insane. I think too much.

I curl myself around Maka, watching her eyes dart to and fro underneath their lids from the nightmares. My presence has such a fascinating effect on her, really.

Ah, yes, why bother thinking of anything else anymore? I can think of nothing within myself that can satisfy me at this point, the only questions I should be asking are the ones about her.

What a brilliant child she is, even in her nightmares, as horrible as I have cursed them to be. I situate myself right next to her staring deeply into her...I can see the resolve in her soul.

Haa... My heart... Beautiful.

Allow me to explain:

Mirrors are inherently frightening, are they not? Mere glass, but how can we know if the world they reflect is really our own? Is _merely _our own? What if, unthinkably, it _is _our world, but what it reflects are the things we were never meant to see?

Stare too long in their depths, and eventually, it is no longer you in it's cold reflection. It is a darker being, one that shifts it's eyes on it's own, and smiles in a way you've never thought possible. And yet, you can't turn away, because you know if your eyes stray, you will see the beast reflected...

Right...

Behind...

You...

The shadows close in from the sides, suffocating, just outside your view of the mirror, and it is at this point that you run away as fast as you can, because the only thing that you know is that what you saw is coming for you...

This must be what my child, my Maka, saw, when I followed her to the bath, as always. The internet told Maka and I that most house-hold deaths occur in the bathroom, and so the foundation is laid; she already knows to be alert in this room.

I leaned back against the heavy cabinet parallel to the sink in the small room, watching her bathe from afar. My pristine little waif, she does not smile when she's by herself, letting her mind wander.

I wonder... What sort of brilliant fantasy world does she conjure up for herself?...

It does not do for me to linger on it, though, I'll only scare myself. Somehow, I'll eventually find out the facts. So I watch, pressing down my gentle fear and shooing away my frightening thoughts as she drains her tub. Grabbing her towel, tousling her hair, patting herself down, wrapping herself up, brushing her teeth. I, watching her, watching herself in the mirror...Must be certain to get every tiny sharp tooth...

And then, her hand stills, along with the rest of her. Her eyes focus intently on the mirror in front of her. Oh, has a sudden thought, an epiphany, maybe, occurred? I move closer... Must get a better look... She suddenly starts breathing heavily. Heavier than I've ever heard previously, even in the midst of her battles.

She sets her toothbrush down, slowly...

Slowly...

Faster than I was prepared to comprehend, she whipped her body around and slung her fist through the air, straight through my abdomen, crashing and splintering the wooden cabinet from sheer adrenal force.

I faltered, my bandages sprung forward of their own accord, and hovered around her neck. Strangle her, kill her, kill her- How _dare _she surprise me like that?!

_Kill her, kill her, KILL HER.._

N-no, my composure, I lower my bandages- I couldn't hurt her anyways- I'm fine.

She stood in front of me, fist slowly disconnecting with wood, her eyes brimming with terror, jaw slackened, body heaving. But she was not looking me. "Of course she isn't," I thought, "I'm invisible, that's right..."

Maka, careful not to turn towards the mirror again, briskly, almost running, yanked the door open, and ran to the safety of her room, still clad in her towel. Fast as she could, Maka flicked on every electronic device in her room. I followed her, of course, albeit still somewhat displeased...

She dressed herself quickly, avoiding looking at her full-length mirror across from her door, as she put some cartoon channel on TV.

Finally, my shock and anger gave way to fascination: We have grown closer! She has seen me! It must be my madness wavelength, but I was correct, she _is_ growing more sensitive to me! I'm almost bouncing with excitement at the idea. I must do more, it'd be so much easier to find out about Maka if I could just talk to her, but in the meantime, I must make events like this occur again.

In fact... I could sway her towards me... If she does not know who I am... I could be as a guardian angel to her... Hah! How else should I play with such a wonderful, frightening, adorable toy?

I mimicked her movements as she ducked underneath her covers, focusing so hard all the while on her silly show. Cute girl she is, unknowingly molding her form to mine.

Even so...

When we are like this at night, when it is only this child and I, it almost brings me to... Contentment.

Isn't it strange? For a moment, I don't feel like thinking about my new world... It's just too much work, my mind is sluggish, my body is too relaxed, even if I feel nothing physically. It would be easy to just accept this how it is, just laying here for eternity, safe from the world, having Maka's little body pressed against my chest like this -Hush hush, little child, it is only me in your mirror- Eternal slumber coupled by peaceful warmth is such a wonderful idea.

If only this fear, this feeling that forces me to awaken with wide eyes to this cold reality... Why does it have to come from this teenaged girl that is only concerned with keeping her peaceful little world in check? In my world, you wouldn't have to be worried about such stupid things, you know? Maka? My madness needs to spread faster, I can't stand to wait for peace any longer. I only have your image to play with, little girl, and it aches.

Still, this tender fear suits me, in the meantime. I must wait. Introducing myself and my viewpoint now would be suicide. Watching you cry in your sleep is enough to satisfy me for now, my child, my Maka.

...

Eh hem... Other than all that, life continued relatively normally the day after this. She doesn't seem too affected by whatever it was exactly that she saw in the mirror. I walked next to her to school, waved to her friends with her, moved my arm with hers as she ate her lunch, raised my hand with her to ask a question. I even sparred alongside her today, wielding my own imaginary Soul with her delicate grace.

This I say about every fight this girl has been in: Despite whatever she may fear at home or within, not once have I seen her intimidated in battle. I'd like to be the 'combo breaker,' as Maka might put it. Fighting her would be a treat. At the very least, Death has managed to raise at least one truly ruthless soldier. The order-loving idiot, he should at least be able to accomplish that much.

I digress, my understanding of Maka hasn't improved any further because of this. For all I know she could be very afraid right now... But our game is fun! Even amongst her friends, I'm part of the group now, as much as Maka's first shadow is.

Hmm, I must say, she is rather collected, very normal, considering what has happened...

No, no, wait, there it is... Her mind has taken a turn. It's slow, subtle, but it's there. To see me, maybe even some grotesque version of me, standing behind her in the mirror must be quite unlike anything she has encountered before. For just this one day, her paranoia was very much present and over-bearing. Her thoughts are obvious here: "If Death can communicate his image through a mirror, why shouldn't Asura be able to do it too?" Something to that effect, anyway. I never considered trying, honestly, for fear of becoming trapped forever within it's inky depth.

Still, it was surprising to see her turn around suddenly, frowning, but I was quick to smile and wave in greeting before she stomped on ahead, shaking her pigtails, telling Soul with a fake giggle that it's nothing. Why lie, Maka? You're just more perceptive than most, that's all.

I continue to follow silently, gesturing to Soul as Maka and I converse with him.

To the point: Maka is jumpy around me today. It's to be expected, really, I scare myself too if I think about it too much. She's as stoic as ever, more serious than before maybe, but it's strained. She's quiet. Maka's ears twitch and perk, awaiting danger as she packs her things up, readying herself for the walk home. Today is dreary and overcast, double-check the bag for the umbrella... I am still sitting right in front of her on her school desk, instead of behind her as she thinks, smiling... Waiting... Smiling...

My image is heavy on her mind as she says 'hullo' to bouncing, cheerful Blair. She closes the door gently behind her. An unlikely pair, these two. Blair gets right down to business, and asks about the noise last night and the disturbed cabinet, and Blair is the first person Maka quietly relates her experience to:

A twisted grin in the corner of her eye...

A tall black shadow moving slowly behind her, then quickly moving towards her...

Staring at her, she staring back...

Three long red slits where her face should be...

Yes, she has certainly tasted my presence entirely.

Blair threw her head back and laughed. She swung her hand in front of her. She says, "It's to be expected, someone as crazy as Asura, the whole world is going insane just from him being around. You're lucky to only have seen as much... "

Then, out of the blue, a new development entirely:

"But Blair... It's sort of embarrassing to say, but I feel like I'm being followed-"

"Nya? You shouldn't be too worried, you're cute! Someone who's a lot cuter than you, someone like me, is totally familiar with stalkers! It isn't a problem at all!"

"What? Dense Cat! Don't talk about yourself like that!"

"Why? It's true though! You came to the right kitty to help ya, girly."

"I-it doesn't matter anyway, I'm not talking about that, I mean, it's different...

I noticed it a long time ago when I was on the computer... I-... I've been leaving my lights on a lot because of it. And when I'm laying in bed, I swear that I hear someone saying my name... It's just, I can _feel _it, you know? Like someone is just always there, watching me... And I see some freaky shit sometimes, but only for a spit second, and then it's just gone. I told myself it was nothing the longest time ago, but it keeps happening. Then on top of all that, there was last night...

I know what madness feels like, but this is just so _different. _It feels almost personal. I have a bad feeling that maybe he has a vendetta against me or something and he's targeting me on purpose."

"Oh, you think it's... Him?"

"Haha, I don't know, it's his fault either way, right? So what's the point in worrying... In the end, our mission hasn't changed. Big dumb old Kishin, he can scare me, but he can't hurt me!"

"Even so... H-hey, if you haven't told anyone else about this, maybe some others are feeling the same way? So you really don't have any reason to be scared. Like I said, it's crazy out there right now... Right, nya?"

"...I guess you're right. That's, er, surprisingly insightful. Cat."

"I'm only here to help hon, you know it's true. You just need to relax, I bet I can help you with that better than _anyone _else, I'm really good at petting a cat you know, hehe!"

"H-hey I'm not into that get away!"

Hm. Girls and their jokes.

Regardless! What progress I've made, and entirely by accident too! So it's not that she was shocked into this state right away, it's that she knows I've been with her the _whole time_, and that I've finally pushed her to her breaking point. She is vulnerable... It would be wrong to pass up this opportunity. Guardian angel indeed, now how to go about it?

After Maka tussled her way out of Blair's clutches, the latter giggling with glee, (Hah! There was no interest at all, she just wanted to rile my child up. If only I could touch her, I would try this joke; I've never seen Maka so flustered.) Maka shook her blush away, and instead shook her fist at the ceiling several yards away from where I was standing.

"You hear that, Asura?! You don't bother me at all! You don't even scare me! Not even uh' little!"

Ah, of course I don't, my precocious little Maka.

…

No, you daft child, electricity is _not _weak to ice, see now you're going to lose. -_Huff_-, see? As I thought. This is frustrating- Curse these metaphysical limbs, I should be playing these games _for _you at this rate...

Hehe, quitting so easily, such a short temper. I could hug you right now, really. What game shall we play now, in that case? That one where you're a demon gun-slinging fighting against demons always makes you feel better- Ah, another anime instead? That's fine, you don't move around so much when we watch these. I rather like it, even if I can't feel it... This metaphysical body, again, curse it...

Hmmph, this anime is stupid, honestly, some of the things that you watch... As long as you're smiling, I suppose.

Suddenly, an idea. I wonder...

I unfurled myself from her side, and twisted myself around, putting myself between her and her precious television. Maka was sitting cross-legged, staring through me, and her small hands rested along her legs. I reached out, and tried to grab her hand... No go, passed right through. If I can touch her, then maybe we can progress further, I'm so nervous, but my resolve is set. That silly Blair with thoughts of touch... But maybe it is the answer I'm looking for? I'm desperate for anything at this point, so I will reach again... No.

I reached again... No.

Again... No.

Again...

No. This body, I'm sick of it, I want more than just her image...

Again... No.

Damn it! Again... No. _Fuck _this body! I hate it! I want more _now! _

Again... _No!_ I want to touch her! Let me touch her NOW!

Again. Again. Again, again, again, again, again, again, the word has no meaning I want to touch her again again again again-

Again!... NO!

NO!

NO!

NO!

…

I blink, suddenly, white all around me. Where am I? How long have I been here... My temple! I look around wildly. What is this place, where is my temple?! Sand! Sand everywhere! The sky, the sand, everything is so bright, it _hurts!_ All I see, endless, it goes on forever... Oh no, I'm stuck, I'm lost, how long have I just been sitting here?! I launch to my feet, only to fall down into the grainy sand...Who knows how much life is in this sand... I have to get away, I don't know what's going on, oh no... I can hardly even move, what has paralyzed me for so long?!

I push myself up, regurgitating Vajra at the same time, and use the power to propel myself up... I have to get up, make myself invisible, I have to get higher. The desert recedes below me as I propel myself towards the sky at breakneck speed, I hear a sonic-boom. I look in every direction... Sand, sand, sand... I pick one of them, and fly across it, I'm sure to bump into some sort of shelter from this at some point, I'm _sure _to... Yes! Water! An ocean! It doesn't matter what it is, I just need the darkness! I push my hands together, and summon forth a vortex to ease me into the water from several hundred miles above. I fly through this warm-water tunnel within seconds, and release my arms and Vajra to kill everything in this ocean. The repercussions don't matter, I don't care, this isn't even the biggest ocean, I'm sure of that... The only thing that matters is that I'm safe again. I continue to propel myself, down, down down, until I am far far below any water pressure that a human could stand. I protect myself easily, this is nothing to me... The bottom seems to never come, and that frightens me almost as much as the sand for a moment, so I locate a cave, and settle myself into it. It's dark and completely silent in the ocean, I can just wait here until my new world is complete, no one will ever bother me down here. My composure... It returns... Maybe I could bring Maka here, she would appreciate it...

Maka! The memories suddenly rush back!

How could I have forgotten her? For a moment it was as if she hadn't existed entirely... If I had forgotten about her, I may as well never have met her at all... I'm scared, how could I let go of something important so easily? What else have I forgotten? My whole life... How do I know even this exists now? If I forget about it later, it won't matter, not at all!

I was... Scared... That's all... But I'm better now...

I have to go back, right this moment, I have no way to tell how long I've been gone...I send out more of my soul than necessary this time, just to be safe.

…

I arrived to find Maka safe in her bed, her handheld console in the same place she threw it, her anime credits long since have rolled. The title screen of the DVD flashes a blue light in the darkness, and I see the lump laying in her small bed, not moving at all, as usual. That's good, it's only been the few hours it took for me to get from the sand to the ocean.

I crawl towards her, my limbs twitching like a puppets with each movement, and settle myself under her blanket with her. I look into her face... She is frowning. She is displeased with my sudden absence, I'm sure of it. Don't look at me with that displeased look Maka, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, you intelligent child, you must know everything... I'll never forget you again, never, if I leave your side I don't know what I'll do, so I must stay by you forever, it's the only way. You have no need to fear, you'll never be lonely again, forgive me my insolence.

Maka's shifted in her sleep, but she hears my plight, I know it. I reach out to her, how I wish I could touch you, even still...

My hand brushes her hair. Small thin strands flow like silk between my fingers.

I stare. Have I...?

I move my hand again, and her hair follows it. I look into the mirror across from her bed, and no reflection, only Maka's form under the blankets...

I smile.

"I...Can touch you...Now..." I whisper into her ear, growing more excited by the second. The words hardly even come out right... I can touch her! The extra power in this projection must be the cause. I sigh, when was the last time I felt so...Happy? I'm happy...

I'm in love, there is no way around it. It must be love, I feel it in bleeding through every nerve of my body, it almost hurts...

I don't care anymore, no matter how terrified this girl makes me, I will never leave her. Why should I build up something so wonderful, only to leave and run this risk of forgetting her?

This fear it will not let me go. It draws back sometimes, only to attack me at full force, but Maka and I, we will _devour _you with our love, like beautiful snakes catching some starved, mutated hare! For now though, the pain of this fear is delectable, dragging me down into something ethereal, more pressure and darkness than this ocean could ever inflict upon me...

I don't fear pain, not at all...

I pressed my lips against hers, lightly, like dragging a finger down a fogged pane of glass like I see Maka do so often, and we kissed all night. She awoke in the morning, I still smiling, and she was complaining out loud about the strangest dreams...

* * *

.

A/N

I am a writing _machine. _Also, this entire story hit me from start to finish all at once, I gotta get it out before I forget it... Huh, that sounds familiar... Anyway, I think it's sort of cute, in it's own way. I could have gone a couple directions with this, actually, but I chose this path. It will all end up in the same place anyway.

Thank you, lone reviewer! I will praise your greatness in full sometime. You inspire me to get this shit pounded out quickly :3

ONE MORE CHAPTER! Most likely. I don't know, there's a smut scene I'm debating about including in this or not. It's weird, even for me, haha. Gah, I still have like, four half-written chapters of a Stein/Maka story I gotta finish up anyway :x

Can haz reviews? Purty plz? *rolls around on floor*


	3. Communication

I have decided that love is a wonderful- terrible, maybe- but wonderful thing.

I feel trapped, yet at the same time, I never want to lose this feeling. I feel like living. I feel like being _alive_. It fills me with warmth to know that love really _does _last through the night, for I feel I will never tire. Nothing can break me now, I am invincible with this power. Imagine what I can accomplish when I finally figure out what it is about her that fills me with terror.

Maka would like being a Kishin as well, I think. I think I will help her turn into one at some point, somehow. When you have such a tremendously long life-span as I do, the possibilities are endless. My only regret is that we can not be immortal beings together; I'm simply scared of the idea of living forever. I already know that death's embrace will be the only real peace I shall ever obtain...

However, I've never entertained the thought of suicide. I will not obtain Nirvana through it, I know that as well. Besides, I'm scared of death all the same. Not of actually _dying_, for that is something pure, something sweet and enticing and beautiful. No, I'm afraid that when I die, something will happen afterward. Something horrible, something so wretched that no words can adequately express it.

What is it to live, in any case? I am aware of how truly empty everything is, that this world is devoid of self and everything pertaining to self... And _that _is the most frightening truth of the world.

I can not die now, however. I've found a concrete, factual, wonderful reason to stay alive and wait for my new world. I'm tired of being empty, of this dull fear wracking my body. I thought before that what I wanted, even beyond my ideal world of insanity, was so vast, so unreachable, that no matter how much I meditated and thought and waited, I would never be able to figure out what it is. I know better now; I just want to be wrapped in a black silken blanket of madness... And Maka... Forever. I'm tired, let us find this ultimate peace, let us rest for eternity.

I floated close to Maka, as per usual, feeling elated, enlightened, ensnared by her. I'm giggling at her every movement; Have you ever seen anything more _adorable? _Her nightmares were fierce and strange last night, she's exhausted. Maka stumbled, half-asleep towards the bathroom, and almost fell into my arms from her tiredness. She caught herself quickly, her eyes looking through me, and continued on her merry way. I wanted to help organize some of her things before she left for school, but, interestingly enough, I still can not touch any object. When bleary-eyed Maka returned, I attempted to help her lift her night shirt as she changed clothes, and I could not grab it, but she shivered and her eyes flashed in my direction when a nail scraped against her spine. Sorry, Maka, just trying to help. Maybe it's because my world revolves so entirely around her now, that the rest of the world has ceased to exist to me, even in this sense? My understanding of the fabric of the universe makes it unravel before my eyes and my hand. That's perfectly fine though...

Oh.

Wait a minute.

Heh, for a second, I almost forgot that this is not my real body.

Once again, I digress. It is still raining today; my child's yellow raincoat, striped stockings, and boots are donned, breakfast is eaten quickly, umbrella is wielded, Soul is fetched (He was still asleep up to this point. It is very rude of him to keep Maka waiting like this every morning) and the door is locked behind them. I mimic every movement, naturally.

Maka's boots squeak against the linoleum as she leisurely makes her way towards class. She was mostly quiet on her way towards school, (asked Soul if he's had any weird dreams, response is a resolute "nah," rest of the journey continues in silence) but it seems she's finally fully awake. Several students walk right through me as I follow her, and my suspicions are proved correct: Maka is the only thing I can touch at all, most likely through sheer willpower. The fact that I have the strength to do this is incredible to me. I trailed a finger along her shoulder as I realized this, and she scratched at the spot without really noticing it.

Maka, almost to class, casually glanced behind her as she walked, and froze in the middle of the hallway. I watched as her face paled, her wide eyes not looking through me this time, but at me. I heard her swallow, and watched as her fingers started to tremble. She could not move, it was all she could do to stare at me with those large, unblinking eyes. The other students didn't even stop to acknowledge this.

I smiled, raised my hand, and waved.

Stiffly, Maka turned around, and the squeaking resumed as she walked. She opened the door to her classroom, handling the doorknob so delicately you'd think it would crumble into ash. As she lowered herself down at her desk, after shaking off her raincoat and hanging it over the back of her chair, she crossed her arms over her desk and laid her head down. Still, no one acknowledged her. I heard her friends mention something about Crona's string of absences this week – "Must be feeling sick," they murmured – but still, no one asked if Maka was alright.

I sat in front of her, and smiled, waiting for class to end, waiting for her to look up and see me again. The anticipation settled uneasily in my chest, and I found it suddenly hard to breathe, but I was happy nonetheless; we grow closer with every passing moment, now. This is a fact that no one could ever deny. I pet her head sometimes at short intervals, just to do something while I waited, and she remained stiff and unmoving, my tired child.

A long time later, the bell rung, and a clamor of activity sounded around Maka, who remained still even now. A few students, Soul included, poked and prodded at her in an attempt to get a rise, but she ignored them much as they ignored her all day. Even here, I am able to prove that she responds to me better than anyone else: I poked her too, and I saw her body tremble. Soul shrugged, muttered something general about females being strange, and seemed to decide it better to leave Maka to her own devices.

Foolish, cold, mad children. If I were a peer of Maka, I would have questioned her odd behavior immediately. Luckily, for me at least, I'm much more than a mere peer.

When it began to grow quiet in the class again, Maka stirred. She raised her head, blood-shot and puffy eyes adjusting to the fluorescent lighting. Before she had a chance to see me sitting in front of her, her gaze shot to the ground. She stood up and stepped lightly down past the rows of desks, stiff as ever, towards her teachers lone desk. In my minds eye, the desks parted and bowed deeply before her grace. The window behind Stein, speckled with raindrops, silhouetted themselves over Maka's form. The classroom was growing dark quickly; Quite a rain-storm we're having today.

I wonder if it will snow, I'd like to see Maka frolic in the whiteness, even if it might give her hypothermia, or freeze her little fingers... She might develop gangrene and lose her limbs... That's no good, on second-thought, I should work to keep her safe inside instead.

I teared myself out of my reprieve to see the seated teacher lace his fingers together, rest his elbows on his desk, and look at my child with cold calculation. Albeit, it was near impossible to see his full expression from the strange reflection in his glasses. Any other teacher would have called Maka aside in the beginning. His reasoning is obvious to me: He just wanted to see her at the peak of her emotions when she would be most truthful, just because he wanted to observe it. There was no love in this man, there never will be. Pitiful. "What's wrong?" Stein asked, monotone.

"Professor... I feel like I've been followed for the past few months, and now I know I am."

No reaction yet from said Professor. Both were very still. "Please explain."

"There's a pillar of white mist following me," she said, clenching her fists into the hem of her shirt.

"Is it in the room right now?"

Fists clenched harder, "Yes," she choked. She was fighting her tears now, wanting so badly not to give in to the fear. It is fine, my child, we must realize our darkest emotions before we can know real happiness.

"Please point to it." Maka's stiff arm, ending in equally stiff index finger, pointed directly at me. She still did not look at anything but her feet. The teacher himself did not bother to follow her gesture, he only observes her. She retracted her arm quickly, as if I might bite it. Heh, maybe I will. I walk towards them, and stand quite close to Maka. I half-expected her to flee, but she does not. She only hangs her head and refuses to acknowledge me.

"Do you know who this is?"

"No."

"Do you have an idea of who it might be?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

"Asura."

"...Do you know why they are following you?"

"No."

"Have they disturbed you in any way?"

"...Yes."

"How are you feeling?"

"Bad."

"Please elaborate."

Maka took a deep breath, and spoke quickly and quietly, working to get any trace of emotion out of her voice, and failing for the most part. "I'm seeing other things too... I always feel like there's something right in the corner of my eye that wants me dead. I think I saw a glimpse of the actual madness in my mirror a few nights ago, and... There's horrible nightmares and-" she twitched slightly, as if she wanted to check the room for eavesdroppers but too worried about seeing my form, before continuing in a hushed whisper, "I think he molested me last night."

Molested? Really? The way you exaggerate things sometimes, I swear.

She raised her head, obviously embarrassed for her appearance. Personally, I've always liked the matted lashes and blushed cheekbones of a good cry. The terror dilating her pupils and lifting her brow served a fine compliment. "Professor... I'm scared. Am I going insane?"

There was a pause here. No Maka, you brilliant, overly perceptive child. My madness may effect you more than usual from my closeness, even against _your _angelic soul, but no, you are _far _from insane... At least for now.

Stein sighed, placed his laced fists onto the desk, and related some rather familiar news: "Last night, all life in the Indian Ocean suddenly vanished because of a powerful madness wavelength."

"We found him?" she asked, desperately. I appreciate your lack of concern for the state of the ocean and the world, Maka. Desperation does funny things to even the most morally sound.

"Maybe, the Indian branch is looking into it as we speak. We just have to wait."

Student nodded in understanding, holding in some unvoiced thought, and Teacher continued speaking.

"Maka... I'm going to have to send you home for a little bit. I'm sorry, but you're dangerous right now. Don't make me explain why. I'll tell Lord Death about this, just stay home, don't go outside."

"If I am dangerous... Should I be around anyone right now?"

Stein thought about this. "Just keep a mirror by you at all times in case you need to contact us. I'll leave the rest up to your judgment."

Maka flinched at the mention of a mirror. Seems I've given Maka a phobia of them. Woops. I hope she isn't afraid of mist as well, or we're going to have a hard time walking home, aren't we? Hehe.

"...Right, ok, I'll do that. Thank you."

Maka made to leave, her body still moving very stiff and deliberately, purposely walking around me, when she stopped herself to speak only once more.

"Professor... Why did you believe me so easily? Isn't it possible that I'm just crazy?"

"I don't think so, no..." He responded, voice never once changing pitch. Stein moved his head very slightly to look directly at my child and I. He gave a soft, sad smile, but his hungry eyes betrayed every secret this man has ever tried to hide.

"I can feel it too."

Maka gave a controlled nod, understanding immediately, took a tentative step back, swept across the room to grab her things, and then closed the door quietly behind her.

Curiously, I glanced back, to see Stein smiling in an odd way that felt familiar, giggling softly, clutching at his bangs. It seems that this psychic projection of me is stronger than I thought.

As Maka made her way home in the downpour that was quickly turning to sleet, she winced and glanced over her shoulder countless times. Of course, there was no possible way she could see my form when she could hardly see a few feet in front of her face. A couple times, she flailed about almost comically, trying to land a punch or a kick on an invisible enemy. Since I was out of sight, I slowly began to fade out of mind. Maka's robotic walk became more of a war-march at a point, elbow jerking out behind her wildly, feet slamming concrete sidewalk needlessly. Her fear has already been replaced by wrath. Cute child, she's just going to tire herself out at this rate.

As I said before: I've never seen anything more adorable.

Stoically, Maka made her way inside her little shared apartment, with me following closely behind. Even now, in the grip of terror and rage, she maintained the polite oriental gentleness her Mother had passed down to her. She slid her rain-boots off one by one, and even shook out her umbrella and rain-coat on the porch before hanging them up neatly. When it comes her neatness, I think that she is channeling her Mother's strength in her own little way. She should be very, very proud of what Maka has become; I've never seen such strength.

Maka's eyes were already growing bleary and weary, and it was with great effort that they examined the tidy living room and kitchenette. She carefully took in every sight; the couch, the entertainment center, the dining table, as if in fond, yet tragic recollection. It's almost as if she's grieving, and is taking a moment to find sanctuary in the past. It's a shame that the madness gives such an inescapable feeling of certain doom at first. Maka really does think that I mean to kill her. Blair was at work, Soul was still at school, and even now, in this small haven where time stands still, she knows that she's alone with me. I can read that dull expression she's wearing: She knows that since she is "dangerous," that means that anyone near her will suffer by extension. This may be true to some extent, but I can only imagine she's exaggerated everything and thinks I mean to get her alone, kill her in private out of pure hatred, then do away with her friends.

She's been alone with me so often and has never been worried before... I'm sorry, Maka, this is a new experience for me too. Really though, you always jump to the worst possible conclusion with everything and then call it 'woman's intuition.' It's almost insulting, you should know me a little bit better by now, if you really are aware that I've been with you for months.

Finally, she leveled into resound acceptance, and moved herself towards what she believes to be her final resting grounds. Maka walked to middle of her room, and took a single deep breath.

And then she... Rolled her shoulders? How could I not have seen this-

She screamed in frustration - no, a _war cry_- so loud it shook the room, and launched herself towards me, fists raised.

"Leave me alone!"

_All _of that couldn't have possibly have been an act, I know her movements far too well... But I'm certain that at least a part of it was. Clever, clever girl, you meant to catch me off guard didn't you? My my, how ignorant of me, you never would have given in so fast: You're a fighter till the end. Well, it worked, you startled me for a second, but I think you've done enough for today.

My turn.

Maka sailed right through me, of course. She braced herself against the wall behind me as she landed, and turned around to prepare another attack. I easily grabbed her arm and threw her onto her bed, not so hard as to dislocate anything, but enough to force her to roll into the wall there with a slight '_thud_.' Quickly, I held her in place by the shoulders, the rest of her body convulsing violently. She started whipping her legs out, trying to break free – Hold _still _my girl, damn it you're going to _hurt_ yourself- "Don't be scared," I said, wondering if she would hear me. If she did, I was ignored.

I willed this projection the strength to hold her in place. This is the first step to getting her to trust me, and it's very important: She can't fight forever, and when she does eventually tire, she's going to be forced to _think _about her assumptions. I just have to hold her _still... _Ah... There we are... She might just be trying to catch her breath, but her fatigue is finally starting to show. It's been a long day, I know, I know... Oh, no, she returns with even more vigor, only to be thwarted again. Underneath her somewhat childish display, I know her mind is hard at work, and soon enough she'll notice that I've done nothing, surely...

"You gonna try and kill me or what?" She spat out in between two particularly violent outbursts. Not this again.

"No... I'm not. Just calm down already, this is so uncool," I breathed to myself, I understand that phrase well now, this is very tiring-

"What did you say?" Maka said, so shocked for a moment that she forgot that she was supposed to be angry, and froze up.

My heart leaped out my throat.

"I'm not going to kill you." I responded quickly, not wanting to miss my chance. I'd rather not channel Soul again and create some other misunderstanding.

Maka didn't seem to know how to respond to this. I could see her trying to figure out if I was lying or not, if I was planning on doing some other atrocity besides killing, if it is really me, Asura, at all... So many possibilities.

"Why are you doing this?"

"I love you."

"Why?!"

"'Cause."

Maka swallowed, narrowing her eyes at me in anger.

"Who are you?"

"Not telling."

"Why?"

"'Cause."

"That's enough, now I _know _you're Asura, no one else has reason to hide themselves."

"...Smart child." I released her, she probably won't try and attack me again, fruitless as it is...

"Bastard," Maka said simply, and used the last of her strength to throw her fist through me, and she finally fell limp across her bed, unable to catch her breath. The fatigue, emotional strain, and I have won this battle.

"Why are you doing this?" She mumbled into her sheets.

"Doing what?"

"You know _damn well _what."

"No, I don't. I haven't done anything."

Maka pushed herself up onto her arms, defiant as ever, and sent me a cold look. "Bastard," she repeated, "you're ruining everything. I can't even go to school because of you now. I can't even be around my friends."

"Am I now? I believe it was your Professor that caused all of that to happen."

"Why are you talking to me?"

"...Because I can."

Groaning, Maka stood up and stumbled away from me towards her desk, landing in her black office-chair, and turned away from me. She resumed her position from earlier; crossing her arms over her desk, and sticking her head in their crook. "Just go away already."

"Tell me child," I sat cross-legged on her bed, watching her carefully, "what is it that I've done to you? Scared you? It's only in our imaginations where fear occurs, and all you've done is imagine extraordinary things from small occurrences. This behavior is unwarranted: You've placed fickle blame on what is merely a friendly ghost. So I ask, again: What is it that I've done to you?"

"You're the Kishin, that's all I need to know. Fine, you haven't done anything yet, but that's not going to last."

"How do you know that? Have I ever expressed ill intent? If I wanted you, or any of your friends, dead, I could have made it so a long time ago. I know you very well... You're open-minded and intelligent. Everyone deserves a chance to be understood, isn't that right?"

"You're going to destroy the world, you're doing it _right now_, it doesn't matter."

"If my motives were so juvenile and simple as, 'destroying the world,' I could have done that as well. All I desire is tranquility and calm, a world free of fear, and for you to join me in this."

"Pfft."

"It's true. Why would I lie, child?"

"I believe you, but it doesn't make you any less insane. God damn it, now I'm talking to a Kishin..." Maka lifted her head, and turned on her computer. "You know what, you're nothing special, you're just another insane demon. I take it back: You can hurt me, but you can't scare me anymore."

"Really?" I sighed, smiling, clutching onto my chest. My heart aches, but I'm happy... "I'm so glad Maka, that's wonderful..."

"Ugh."

...

When Soul and Blair returned home, she made a very good act of faking illness, merely calling out to them from her bed and speaking softly of her condition. Highly contagious virus, very dizzying, very painful, stay away from her as much as possible, she'll get all her own food, really...

"You know Maka," I said to her after this, watching her read a book, "I'm not really sure why you've been deemed dangerous. I'm not jealous or anything..."

"There's a wavelength of madness around you, I don't know about Blair, but I know Soul is already sensitive to it," she mumbled, turning a page.

"Ah... I'm sorry, I really am." And that was the end of that conversation.

Maka began to ignore me after this. She had plenty of things with which to occupy herself, me not being one of them, evidently.

I sat next to her quietly for days on end, only gliding my hand across her randomly every now and then. The feel of her is more intense than I was really prepared for after my initial discovery; I haven't touched anything gently with this skin in centuries.

Sometimes it almost seems as if Maka has forgotten that I'm around, I'm glad that she's gotten used to me, but then she'll glare at me every time I bestow upon her these touches. I don't really have anything else to play with, quite honestly...

Things have been calm, however. I'm actually content with the situation as it is, but I still have a mission to find the source of my fear of Maka. I've sat silent for months, and eight-hundred years before this; this is nothing. Waiting and watching are my specialty. I've already proven my devotion to Maka, all there is is for her to come to _me _now.

She was playing a video game one night, slashing through shadows with a key-like sword, when finally she broke her silent treatment.

"Don't think I'm fishing for compliments or anything but..." Maka began, not bothering to pause her game. I was sitting right beside her on the floor, and I snapped to attention immediately. "I thought you'd go away eventually, but you haven't. You said that you love me. Why is that?"

"Explain love? That's a toughie."

"Yeah, well, try. If you're going to be hanging out around here, I have a right to know why."

"Curious are you?" I said, leaning over on to her shoulder, feeling giddy suddenly. "Well, I'll tell you. You're brilliant and strong, kind and understanding, forceful, unyielding, incomprehensibly fascinating. Our souls have bonded intimately, even without my help, from the very beginning. You've known that I was near you when no one else sensed me in the slightest." I paused. "And you're cute too," I added as an after-thought.

"Oh, is that all." Maka responded dryly, no hint of a question in her voice.

"You're my reason for living you know." I put my chin on top of her head, and she grunted and ignored this.

"You really think you can be in love with a person for such simple reasons?"

"Why not? I've never been happier, and the thought of being anywhere without you causes me great pain. Must everything be convoluted in order for it to be real?"

Maka stared ahead, unable to come up with a response. "I only ask because you're getting clearer. It's really obvious that it's you now."

"Am I really? That's interesting. More proof of my love if anything, my child."

Maka ducked out from underneath me, shifting away. "Why do you keep calling me that? I'm not a child you know, I'm fourteen."

"Oooh we _are _grown-up aren't we? That's reassuring, I was starting to worry that my affections for you were somehow _indecent_. That would just be sooo wrong, wouldn't it?"

"You're disgusting." Maka stated. I chortled, and scooted closer. If only I could convince her... We're already connected by a bond stronger than any resonance, I just have to bring it to light somehow.

However, I'm patient. I can't hold her still and force her to understand this time. I just have to endure. After all, I've got all the time in the world for this. We both do, my child, my Maka and I.

…

"42-42-564..."

"Knocking on Death's door?"

"I'm just checking in, go be a jerk somewhere else.

"Naw I think I'll stay here-"

"Hiya Maka!" Death's voice rang out from the bathroom mirror. Well, that new irksome voice he prefers now. I folded my arms, and watched Maka.

"Hey Lord Death," Maka said cheerfully, and smiling for the first time in almost a week.

"Oh it's so good to see you, I heard about your little problem. Is that nuisance treating you alright?"

Maka grimaced. "He's the worst. The absolute worst. He hangs around me no matter what I'm doing, and all he ever does is poke me and... Just be annoying in general, really."

"Yeah Asura always did have some weird habits..."

"Umm, I thought I wasn't clear if it was Asura or not when I told Professor Stein about this?"

"Oh well, it really isn't polite to talk about someone as if they weren't among us."

Death looked past Maka and directly at me.

"Hiya, Asura. I didn't think I'd be seeing you again so soon."

I smiled. This _is _interesting indeed.

"Hello, Death. So you can see me now, can you?"

Death leaned closer to the mirror, the empty eyes of his mask squinting. "Well, you're a little fuzzy, but it's definitely you. You look a little tired, you haven't been taking care of yourself at all have you?"

"I don't think I've slept in a few months, no, but I have more important things to take care of right now." I draped a hand over Maka's shoulder, causing her to flinch.

"Yeah, a little birdy told me you've got a bit of a crush. In a different situation, I might think that's cute. But didn't you have affections for Vajra as well? If I recall, that little tryst didn't turn out very good either."

"Who's Vajra?" Maka intervened, looking between me and Death.

"It isn't something that you need to worry yourself over," Death chirped to Maka. "Now, as you may have heard Maka, the life in the Indian Ocean suddenly went 'poof.' That was very troublesome of you, Asura, you wouldn't _believe _the state of the ecosystem around those countries, the whole world is trying to clean up that mess. But there's a plus-side to all this! And you're the center of it all, Maka! Isn't that exciting?"

"There is? What's happening?"

"Well, right now, we know exactly where Asura is. The only issue is locating him in the ocean, but from what I can tell, he doesn't plan on moving around anytime soon. That gives us plenty of time to weed him out. What's excellent though, is that even if Asura does decide to high-tail it out of there, and even if he does manage to slip past us, that just means that he'll be out of your hair, and we'll just be back to where we were. So you see? Everyone wins!"

"There's a flaw in that plan, Death," I spoke up. "What makes you think I won't slip past you and find some other location _right now_, and then return to Maka the moment I have the chance?"

"Oh, I don't think we need to worry about that," Death hummed. "I know you too well, Asura, and you're a coward. If you leave Maka's side, which is obviously somewhere where you want to be, then it must be for a very good reason. If you leave, you're going to leave for good."

"Am I really the coward here? You know where I am, and I'm not running." I spread my arms in front of me languorously, my palms toward the ceiling, my whole body completely stretched to it's fullest height and completely exposed.

"I'm right here. I implore you, I beseech you! Mors, Samael, Yama, my old, most foolish Master. Come and get me! I've _been_ waiting."

"That's been the plan from the beginning." Death said happily. I reverted to my normal slouched posture, and wrapped a protective hand around Maka's.

"I'm very sorry that you had to get dragged into all of this, Maka. It isn't fair at all that all this had to happen to you. This feud has been going on for such a long time, and it was wrong of me to think that sealing away my problem in a bag of his own skin would make up for my mistakes. But Asura... You're a fool. You're _still_ just the same as you've always been. All you ever talked about was making the world a better place, but all you do is leave a trail of destruction and misery wherever you go. The world was perfectly fine the way it was before, and then higher beings like us felt the need to go around and mess with things. All _I _can do is try to make the best of what I have to work with, and I think it's time that _you_ were erased once and for all. You have no place in this world, or any world for that matter, you're just a coward, and that's all you ever will be. Through and through."

"All this coward nonsense again. I have strength. I have the most strength out of anyone here." I raised my fist that contained Maka's puny hand. Her face pulled in disgust and wrenched her way out of my grasp. I allowed this, and came closer so that I could hold on to her shoulder. "You really think that you can touch me as I am? You can't even _leave your city_, and you didn't even notice me enter it in the first place."

Death laughed sheepishly. "Yeah, that was my fault again. I'm getting old, I'm not as perceptive as I used to be."

"Maka noticed right away, the first time we met. I was going to flick her ear like this," I demonstrated, Maka whined, "and she looked right at me before I could get a chance to. She's a damn _psychic _I'm telling you."

"Really? That's quite a feat, but Maka always has been the top student ever since she joined the Academy, she's got quite a knack for picking up on things like this. She puts a lot of expectations on herself because of her Mother and Father, but I guess I can't complain!"

"Yes, she's a wonderful student. She's studying even now when there's no real reason to. She's quite a big fan of yours, did you know? There's all sorts of souvenirs with your face on it all over her room."

"Aww, is that so? Oh I'm all a-twitter now! That's very flattering, she really is cute isn't she?"

"She's the _cutest_. Always getting all angry over nothing, I feel like just grabbing on to her and rolling around on the floor until she accepts just how incredibly cute she is. I feel like I'm going to burst from all the cute I'm subjected to every day."

"That doesn't make any sense, but I think I know what you're getting at. I feel similar about my own son. This generation is the best, we're so lucky to be alive right now."

"The luckiest indeed. Ahh we get older, but children are so timeless."

"Yup! Actually, you should really change your appearance if you want kids to like you, and to top it off, you can't be comfortable like that."

"I know, I'm really not, but I don't think they've invented stores in the bottom of the ocean here, so I'm rather stuck."

"That's a pickle indeed. It's a shame we couldn't get some clothes to you, oh and I bet Maka wouldn't mind so much, she might find you more bearable!"

"Do you really think so? Maybe I should pull off more of my skin, make some more scarves-"

"Umm, I don't mean to be rude, really, but umm..."

"Maka! Haha, woopsies, I think we forgot you were here for a second. Anyway, we're taking care of everything on our end, your only job is to grin and bare it for just a little while longer."

Maka shuffled away out of my hold, (I grabbed on to her in a full on hug at some point) and nodded firmly. "I can do that. I'll let you go now, thank you for this."

"Mkay. Take care Maka, Asura."

She turned to leave when Death added as an after-thought: "Oh, and don't worry about Asura, alrighty? If I know him as well as I think I do, I can assure you that he's more scared of you than you are of him."

"...I'll keep that in mind, thank you."

* * *

A/N

Phew. This chapter was getting pretty long. I am at least 99% certain that there is only one more chapter after this, I just didn't want to cram everything into one place :x Everything is all set-up now, and the only thing that's left is the homestretch! And guess what! No more school for me for a few weeks! WRITE AAAAALL DA FANFICTION!

As for this chapter, I love tsundere Maka. I wanna kidnap her tooo x3 And Death. Death is the bomb, on my list of favorite characters, he's right underneath Stein and Crona, who are right at the top. I don't know where Asura is on that list, actually, he's just _really really _easy to personify. And Asura isn't going to eat Maka, let's just get that out of the way now :p

Anyway, gah, your reviews, happy seizures all over the place from me. Thank you thank you thank you, I hope this chapter was good enough, please please please tell me what you think~


End file.
